Cucumbers
by blinnn
Summary: Blaine was determined to have a fun night out, due to the fact that he rarely did since he and Kurt had broken up. Finn both changes and amplifies that plan.


_**Author's note**: this is weird._

* * *

><p>The music was loud, as customary in most night clubs, but Blaine was enjoying himself regardless of the lyric-less dance beats that played on.<p>

He scanned the room, drink in hand, sizing up the men as they entered his line of sight. It had been a while, since he'd had a night out; even longer since he'd gotten laid.

Ever since he and Kurt broke up over a year ago, Blaine had become somewhat of a shut-in. He only left his apartment to go to work or class or to buy groceries.

His friends worried about him. But mostly they were just sick of his homebody attitude. And Blaine was sick of them being sick of him. So when Wes told him about this lovely little club, on 48th and Elm, Blaine found it hard to say 'no.'

And, reluctant as he was to admit it, he was having a great time –grinding against nameless guys with pretty faces and tight bodies. He hadn't felt so alive in a long time.

Blaine's gaze set upon a pair of broad shoulders from behind. The man was tall; burly. _Oh_ so deliciously height-inclined. Blaine moved forward, planning his strategy on the way.

He went for the old "accidental bump from the side" routine, and as the man turned to see the source of his balance, an apology on both of their tongues, Blaine's eyes settled on the man's face.

"Finn?" Blaine shouted, his eyes widening in shock.

"Blaine? Hey, man! Sorry, I must've bumped into you there…"

Blaine could only form incoherent noises.

"Wow! It's so weird that we found each other here."

Blaine laughed outright, "Yes, weird. What- what are you doing here, Finn?"

"What do you mean? I'm having a drink! Dancing! _Fun_!" Finn paused, sending a bright smile, "This place is _awesome_, man. A lot of dudes, but still pretty sweet."

Blaine coughed. Was he _serious _right now? Did he really not know?

"Finn, do you know where you are?" he spoke slowly, carefully.

"Of course! I'm not _that_ drunk. Yet!"

"No, Finn. I mean… think. Why do you think there are so many guys here? Why do you think _I'm_ here?"

Finn bit his lip and stared into the space in front of him. Blaine could see the cogs trying their damnedest to turn inside of Finn's head. After about a minute, Blaine had waited long enough.

"You're at a gay bar, Finn!"

Blaine had expected immediate theatrics and exaggerated 'Oh my god's but he never thought Finn would be so calm about it. But there he was. Just… standing… taking in the information.

"Hmm…" He twisted his mouth to the side in contemplation. "Well, I'm here. Might as well have some fun!"

His smile was bright as he leaned on the bar and ordered four shots of bourbon. Blaine watched in awe and a bit of horror as Finn knocked back all four shots, one after the other.

With a shocked gasp, as the alcohol burned its way down his throat, Finn clipped his hands.

"Yeah! Okay!"

Blaine nodded absently, watching as Finn slapped some money down on the bar, turned around and started to move through the crowded dance floor with a new-found confidence. He knew then, that his night of fun was over and he would now be responsible for making sure Finn was safe.

Blaine shook his head and took a seat on one of the nearby stools. He could see Finn throwing his arms up in the air in a ridiculous attempt at dancing. Not with anyone in particular, just an obnoxious dance by himself in the sea of guys.

He saw a few heads turn in Finn's direction, watching as he blindly enjoyed himself, eyes shut to avoid witnessing any scrutiny he may be under.

Blaine couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. There was something endearing about the way he just owned his inability to dance well and somehow turned it into something absolutely adorable.

But adorable soon turned outrageous as one of the men around Finn pressed himself to Finn's body; _tightly_.

Finn's eyes opened immediately and Blaine made to stand up but he noticed the way Finn's hands snaked around the man's waist, pulling him even closer. Blaine's jaw dropped as he watched the scene play out.

A spike of emotion shot through Blaine, but he pushed it away quickly, not really knowing what it meant. Though it proved hard to squash when the man craned his neck so that his lips were tiled toward the ceiling. Was- was that creep really going in for a _kiss_? Blaine's mind was buzzing with questions but he didn't miss the way Finn was _leaning in_.

He knew Finn had been drinking but what the _fuck_?

He had had enough. He leapt from the stool, leaving more than enough money to pay for his drinks for the night and rushed over to Finn's side.

"Finn, we're leaving." Blaine yanked on Finn's arm roughly. The amount of alcohol in his system was enough to throw Finn off balance so that Blaine could easily pull him away from the man. The same man who was now rightfully scowling at Blaine.

"Wha- but I was just starting to have some fun!"

"Yes, we were having _fun_, now why don't you leave us to that, hobbit?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the man, "First of all, what a nice try at insulting me, really. I'd be _so_ hurt if it hadn't been the three-hundredth time I'd heard it." Blaine smiled wickedly, "Second, this guy," He pointed at Finn, "Is _not_ going to be interested in you when starts sobering up, so I suggest you leave him _now _before things get a bit too _intimate_ for him to handle."

The other man sneered, but retreated, throwing a longing look at Finn on his way.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "C'mon Finn, we're gonna get you home."

"But, Blaine! This place is great!"

Blaine laughed, "Yes, it's lovely. But you're going to regret staying and I- let's just go, okay?"

Finn pouted, "Fine."

Blaine led them through the club and out the door. Finn trudged along clumsily through the doorway. Hailing a cab, Blaine asked Finn for an address. He mumbled one out, alcohol slurring his words, but Blaine managed to decipher it and gave it to the driver.

"Blaine," Finn whispered, as his head rested on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Blaine." He whispered again and Blaine could feel his breath on the skin of his neck, "Blaine. Your neck. Smells really. Good."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh?"

He Felt Finn nod against him, "Mmmmmmhmmmmmm…" The humming vibrated against Blaine's neck and caused him to shiver.

"Thanks." He replied shortly.

"No." Finn responded, and Blaine craned his neck to look him in the eyes, causing him to have to lift his head from Blaine's shoulder. "Thank_ you_."

And then a big, firm hand was behind Blaine's head, pulling him toward Finn's face and then Finn's _lips_ were on his and Blaine _groaned_. Finn opened his mouth against Blaine's, sliding his tongue along Blaine's lips. Blaine instantly complied, letting Finn's tongue press against his own. And he should- he should _really_ stop this because this was _Finn_ and he was _straight_ and inebriated but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences when Finn was tangling his fingers in his hair and _pulling_.

Blaine kept wondering when Finn would pull away; when he would stop and realize that he was kissing a guy – kissing _Blaine_. But the moment didn't come. Instead, the seconds ticked on and Finn's mouth traveled down Blaine's jaw, his hands cradling his face as he peppered kisses along the stubble of his chin and down, further.

Blaine gasped as Finn opened his mouth against Blaine's neck, sucking, biting, licking. He was _sure_ there'd be a mark, but he didn't care. He just held Finn's head, pressed it further into him, relishing in this feeling of want, of _need_.

He hadn't been this intimate with anyone in so long and he refused to let any sort of stupid nagging feeling of -_this is wrong; this is Finn-_ stop him. The cabby shot them disapproving glances as their breath became shallow and rapid. Finn's hands ran down Blaine's arms, smoothing over the skin and making the hair there stand on end.

Blaine's senses were heightened, he could feel, taste, smell, _everything_ about Finn and it was intoxicating. Finn's mouth was making its way back up Blaine's jaw on the other side of his face and Blaine couldn't wait to feel it cover his own. He shivered at the thought, as lips hovered above his own.

He leaned upward, chasing after the memory of those lips, that tongue, and then-

"You taste like soap."

Blaine's eyes shot open, his vision blurred from having them shut for so long, "I- _what_?"

Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Soap." He spoke again. "Cucumber Melon."

Blaine's mouth fell open. Yes. The moment was gone. The heat, the intensity, the intimacy; all of it. Gone.

He loosed his grip on Finn's shirt completely, slumping against the seat of the cab. "Thanks, Finn." His tone was sardonic.

"Hey, I like cucumbers." He smiled softly, leaning back into Blaine's space. Blaine laughed, refraining from making a phallic joke at Finn's expense.

He shook his head, finally in his right mind again, and he knew that what had just happened could _not_ happen again.

"Good. Maybe you can buy some at the store tomorrow."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "You're mad."

Blaine looked him in the eye, regarding him regretfully. "No, Finn. I'm not _mad_. Mad isn't the right word… I think the correct term would be _perturbed._"

Finn stared on, his expression blank.

"Unsettled… upset?"

"You're upset? But why?"

"Finn, you do realize that I'm your brother's ex-boyfriend? And that we just made out in the backseat of a cab? Because that's a bit more than unsettling, to me."

Finn sat back, defeated.

"You don't like me…"

Blaine looked at him as if he was insane, "I _like_ you, but- why does it _matter? _You're straight!"

The cab driver snorted. Blaine fixed him with a glare. Finn didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"We're here." The driver announced a few minutes later.<p>

Blaine paid the man and the pair left the car.

The apartment building door was buzz operated, unless you had a key. Finn wrested with the key ring for a bit before Blaine ripped them out of his grasp and unlocked the door himself.

They took the stairs, Blaine held Finn up as best as he could by placing himself under his arm. They stumbled multiple times on the way up to the fourth level.

"4B." Finn recited the apartment number dramatically, "or not 4B… that is the question." He finished with a goofy grin and Blaine couldn't help but laugh fondly.

When Blaine unlocked the door to the apartment, he hadn't known what to expect, but one thing he _definitely_ didn't think he'd see was Kurt sitting on the couch, reading a book.

He looked up, jaw going slack at the sight.

"Kurt." The word left his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

Kurt stood, leaving the book on the couch, "Blaine? Wh- what are you doing here? With Finn?"

Blaine stammered, unsure of what to say. This is where Finn told him to take him, so he went. But maybe this wasn't the right place, and Finn was just… just confused or something. All of a sudden Blaine felt small; scrutinized.

"I found Finn at a club and he got a little… well, he was not in control of his actions and I thought I'd see that he got home safely. He told me to take him here… is this not-"

"No, no… this is the right place. He's staying with me for a few weeks. I just… you-"

Blaine shook his head, "No, it's- it's fine. Um… we should get him to bed. He's really not himself right now."

Kurt frowned, knowing that he was missing something, but agreed regardless, taking his place under Finn's other arm and guiding them toward the bedroom.

"I'm totally cool, you guys. But I'm also cool with going to bed… what're we gonna do there?"

Both sets of eyes widened, Blaine's stomach twisted. He prayed to all of the deities that Finn would let slip what happened in the cab.

"You're going to _sleep_." He insisted.

Finn grumbled, "I'd like more kisses…"

Blaine shut his eyes tightly.

"_Kisses_?" Kurt asked, his voice sharp.

"Mmmhmmmmm." Finn answered.

"Finn, I think you should quit while you're ahead." Blaine warned, trying not to betray any information. But his interruption just made Kurt more curious.

"But I'm not… you stopped me from getting that far." Finn said and if he opened his eyes any further they'd be popping out of his head.

"Finn. Please be quiet."

"Blaine…" Kurt took a deep breath in as they reached the door to the bedroom.

Blaine refused to acknowledge the entire situation, which obviously was the wrong decision because Kurt flung open the door, and in his anger gathered enough strength to pull Finn over to the bed himself.

Blaine stood there, as he untied Finn's shoes and took them off, placing them at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not taking your clothes off."

"That's okay, Blaine can do it." Finn smiled sleepily, relaxing into the mattress.

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine who shrunk back against the wall.

"Finn… what do you think is going to happen?" Kurt asked, his tone calm; even.

"Blaine and I are gonna do it."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Oh, are you now?" Kurt's mouth formed a thin line.

"Yeah, we totally made out in the back seat of a cab, that's what happens next in all the movies, right?"

Blaine's head fell, he was fucked.

"Lovely." Kurt replied before striding out the door of the bedroom.

"Kurt, just… wait." Blaine called out.

"Wait for what, Blaine? Wait for you to tell me just exactly why my _ex-boyfriend_ made out with my _brother_ in the back of a cab? Wait for your excuses? You don't owe me anything, we're not together anymore. You can kiss whoever you want; I just didn't think it would be _Finn_."

Blaine didn't have anything to say other than, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "You should probably just go, Blaine."

Blaine's chest burned. He couldn't believe what a complete mess this had become. He was just supposed to go out and have a little fun. And it had turned into this pile of shit.

"Is Blaine leaving? We didn't even-"

"Finn! Shut it." Kurt ordered, and he listened immediately.

"I really am sorry, Kurt." Blaine repeated, his eyes meeting Kurt's, whose then softened at the sincerity in Blaine's.

Kurt sighed, "It's… alright. Just don't make a habit out of it."

Blaine smiled at his forgiveness, "One-time momentary lapse of judgment, I swear."

"Good."

"I don't appreciate being a latch of justice." Finn's voice boomed from the bedroom.

"Go to _sleep_, Finn!" Kurt insisted.

"m'not _tired_, Kuuuuuurt." His voice betrayed his words.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I better go take care of that."

"Right… good luck. He's very handsy tonight, and I'm not just talking about _me_."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I don't think I want to know."

Blaine laughed, "No, you probably don't." He agreed, turning around to exit the apartment.

As he reached for the doorknob, Kurt called to him, "Blaine?"

He turned, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Thank you…" When Blaine looked confused, Kurt continued, "For keeping an eye on him… bringing him back here. You didn't have to do that, and if you hadn't… who knows where he'd be."

Blaine grimaced at the thought. "Seriously, it was no problem. Goodnight, Kurt." He paused, "'Night, Finn!" He yelled so that the man could hear him.

"G'night! Maybe I'll get Kurt to buy cucumbers and we can eat them together!"

Kurt sent Blaine an incredulous look and Blaine blushed.

"Uh- I'm just- I'm gonna go now."


End file.
